Big Daddy Kaname's Household
by Kizee
Summary: Under extremely parculiar circumstances... Aidou has fallen into the possession of Kaname Kuran. Both the Kurans really. Yuuki likes to play mommy while, on the other side of the bed, Kaname is playing the role of a perverted slave owner.
1. Daddy

**This was writen to be a new section of "Stop With the Letters!" Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut- the chapters are getting no reviews. Besides, this story is a completely different one anyway that has nothing to really do to much with the original. **

* * *

_*******THIS IS IMPORTANT*********** If you're bored of my fluff set up chapters and just want to read the full out yaoi, skip to chapter 4 "Owner". This is all you need to know: (if not skip over this and start reading)**_

_**- Aidou's dad disowned him**_

_**-Kaname and Yuuki got married to adopt him**_

_**-The other VK characters joined their family of three**_

_**- Aidou got put in time out for being rude to Yuuki**_

* * *

Aidou's decision to stick with his honor (or so he thought) as a man increased his title as a homo freak. Kaname did nothing to stop it. He did nothing at all. His biggest concern was those letter that he had slid under his bed. The letters he found in between his textbooks. The letters he found under his pillow (he shivered at this thought). It was embarrassing- For Hanabusa, he thought. For years, Aidou's passion stayed strong and when a naked ice sculpture of Kaname appeared in the school, Kaname had enough.

This was not supposed to effect who he was or the vampires under him and their opinions.

And yet here we are:

"Please do not rebuke him to harshly, Aidou-dojo. I've handled the matters when the incidents came to my knowledge many times," Kaname muttered from behind his desk as he scribbled on some paper. Aidou stopped his hand that was ready to smack his son for the second time since the beginning of this meeting.

"You handled the…. Hanabusa!" Aidou spat. Aidou jumped at the sound of his name, his back stiffened in the chair. "Kaname-sama! I ask you to please forgive my son's stupid waste of your time." Aidou bowed deeply to the pureblood Kuran.

"S-stupid? Father, I-"

"Silence, fool! You should be begging right now!" Hanabusa dropped his head. "Kaname-sama, I had no idea something like this could happen…"

"This is not the first time, Aidou-dojo." Kaname held out a file stuffed full of paper. "These are Aidou Hanabusa's records."

Aidou's face grew red in anger. He looked at his son who stared at the ground. "You are a disgrace to the family!" Aidou flipped through the folder. "You…. No! This cannot be! No son of mine would practice such behaviors!"

"Mister Aidou-kun, please think rationally." Kaname intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the desk, his chin being held up by his fingers. His look was most pleased.

Aidou looked at Hanabusa before spitting. at him. "You are no son of mine."

Kaname stood up suddenly and asked Hanabusa to leave. After he was gone he focused his attention to Mister Aidou who was prostrated. "I beg you, Kaname-sama. Do not disgrace my family's name because of an impudent _mistake."_

"Mistake? On the contraire, Mister Aidou," Kaname motioned at a chair. "Have a seat."

He did so. Kaname started. "I was most interested in your comment…. 'You are no son of mine.'"

Aidou gulped. "Well, that was…" Instantly he felt his face fade cold. He loosened his collar of his shirt with his index finger as he gulped.

"You seem to misunderstand me once more," Kaname shuffled some papers. "I want to know how devoted you are to such words."

"Kaname-sama, surely you don't plan to rid of that boy…"

"I was more along the lines of switching guardians."

"You wish to be Hanabusa's…." Aidou trailed.

"Daddy? Perhaps." Kaname almost giggled at that word coming from even him. "He could use a more disciplined figure that could break him into these surroundings. After three years I have decided you have failed to do so."

"You want my son?"

"Yuka and I do. We want you to sign these papers and we want you to give your son to us."

"Just give him up?" Aidou asked.

"You did not want him, no? Besides, anymore of this continuing might lead to me letting these incidents slip public. Every vampire here knows of it but has never thought to much of it. They're young. They watch Glee. Nothing sexually gay is much of a big deal around here. Imagine what those stuck up adults such as yourself would thing of the Aidou clan…"

Aidou put no further thought into it.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It'll get more to the yaoi later. Review?**


	2. I do?

Yuuki Kuran smoothed out her pink linen skirt. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ears and fidgeted her feat. Kaname sat next to her on the couch in the headmaster's office. He maintained a calm, cool, and collective pureblood demeanor. Something Yuuki wished she could do. She watched him intently as he sipped on his tea, letting the cup clink ever-so-lightly before looking up at the Headmaster glaring down in front of him.

"Poisons do not work on me," Kaname told him. Yuuki's eyes widened. "You would know that."

The Headmaster pushed up his glasses. "Yes I know, I thought I'd just get my point across. If you were any normal human boy you would be dead."

Yuuki's color drained from her face. Today was no ordinary day.

"I've come here today," Kaname stood up and kneeled to the ground. "To ask of you Yuuki's hand in marriage."

Yuuki flushed as the Headmaster's eyebrow twitched. He crossed his arms. "What can you do for my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Yuuki felt her childish whine come out. What could Kaname do?

"Give her happiness," Kaname replied.

"That's gay," the Headmaster said.

"Your question was gay," Kaname shot back.

"Hillary Duff said don't say that!" Yuuki yelled.

"You can have my daughter…. IF YOU BEAT ME IN A BASEBALL MATCH!"

"Wow… really?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes _really!" _the Headmaster snapped.

And they started the game.

"That's not fair! How did the Chuck Norris Mii get on your side!"

STRIKE ONE.

"Luck of the draw, Headmaster. Luck of the draw." Kaname pitched.

STRIKE TWO.

"Hey! My batteries are dieing!"

STRIKE THREE.

"Kaname! There's a gum wrapper in this batteries place!""

HE'S OUT.

As Headmaster wrestled Kaname to the ground Yuuki started pleading. "Please daddy! Please! He is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

The Headmaster and Kaname looked at each other, then her. The Hillary Duff Mii flashed on the TV screen as well. "That's gay," they all said.

"Kaname-kun…" The Headmaster, who stood up as well did Kaname, said. "If you make her cry I'll shoot you."

"Bullets don't work on me either."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT A VAMPIRE HUNTER GUN YOU DAMN VAMPIRE!"

"Thanks, daddy!" Yuuki pecked him on the cheek.

Later in the Moon Dorm all the vampires watched Yuuki and Kaname marry. It was fast. The Headmaster married them and he couldn't stop crying. Kaname was only stabbed twice. Yuuki's wedding dress was a sheet because everything happened so fast. He lifted her up the stares and they had a wonderful night spent eating Cheetos and watching Glee.

The Next Morning….

"Are you telling me that the only reason you two decided to get married yesterday was to sign up for an adoption?"

"Well yea," Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Why would we even need to get married? We have the same last name, have sex all the time, and we have a lot in common."

The Headmasters eyebrows furrowed to a firm V shape. "This is not the way to go about this."

"The father of the child we are adopting had told me this was necessary. In fact he already signed the papers I have made," Kaname said and handed them to the Headmaster.

"So you want me to sign this…" He flipped through the pages. His eyes bulged out of his skull when he saw the name. "You're adopting one of my sweet vampire students?"

Yuuki passed him a pin. "Like the idea?"

The Headmaster nodded vigorously and signed quickly.

_

* * *

_

**_It'll get sexual again soon . I promise. Just enjoy the fluff fer now. Cool? Thanks! ^^_**


	3. Time Out

**I seemed to have caused confussion. Sorry. Okay, so this is yaoi- KanamexHanabsua. The thing is that Yuuki and Kaname are together because Kaname has loved Yuuki for all these years. He's like... developing new feelings (awakening secret feelings?) for Aidou. But at the same time he's with Yuuki. Yuuki and he got married so that Yuuki could play mommy like she had wanted to. I hope this helps... **

* * *

"You're what?" Hanabusa stepped back from Yuuki who had caught him in the hall.

"I'm your mommy, Aidou-senpai! I mean…" Yuuki placed a slender finger on her chin. "Hana-chan!" she attempted to pinch his cheek but Hanabusa smacked her hand away. She gripped it close to her chest with timidity. "That was mean to mommy…."

"There is no way you're my mother! Just listen to yourself it's pathetic!" Hanabsua snarled and turned his head to leave the delusional princess. His father leaving abruptly without a farewell had put him in a bad mood. "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!"

He ran into Kaname's chest.

"Oh! Heheh… Kaname-sama! … hi?" he said meekly.

"First off, no one should _ever speak to Yuuki that way." Hanabusa let his head drop. "But second… what she says is true. I have your adoption papers right here, Aidou. You're father has put you into my official custody."_

"_What?" Hanabusa grabbed the paperwork and started reading (very fastly 'cuz he's a smart one, that one)._

_Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuuki, much to Hanabusa's disliking. He had never seen what Kaname did in her. All she did was cry. And after hearing of the wedding no one took the time to tell him about, his heart had been crushed. He had skipped classes to cry his life away. _

"_Are you alright, dear?" Kaname asked, kissing her head. She nodded slightly. "Aidou!"_

"_Y-yes!" Hanabusa felt his back straighten. Looking at Kaname only pained him._

"_Do you get it? I am your father now." Aidou did get it. Kaname had hated the way he was raised and was going to do it over himself. Aidou shivered. What could he do?_

"_Yes…"_

"'_Yes, sir.'"_

"_Yessir!" Hanabusa shouted. He felt his eyes clamp shut, waiting for Kaname to slap him or something. But instead he sighed._

"_Go stand in that corner."_

"_What?"_

"_Go. Stand. In that corner." Kaname jerked his head towards a corner in the Night Class lounge. "No talking."_

"_You have got to be kid-" Hanabusa began. _

"_One…"_

"_This is crazy! I wish to speak to my real father!"_

"_Two…"_

"_I will never love you, stepfather!"_

"_Two and a half…"_

"_Eeeeep!" Hanabusa ran as fast as he could to his corner. _

_Yuuki caressed Kaname's face. Kaname didn't stop watching Aidou. He could almost life at his silly reactions. They kept him feeling alive. Yuuki kissed Kaname gently. "You did good. He'll come around, Papa."_

"_Papa?" Kaname raised his eyebrows._

"_Yes! Papa! I'll be Mama! And that is Hana-chan! A perfect family!" Yuuki smiled dearly. A smile Kaname had once loved. He looked into her round eyes._

"_Sounds good."_

_Two hours passing._

_All the main Night Class characters everyone actually cares about were sitting around in the lounge. _

"_Say, Shiki…" Rima said in monotone. "I've been meaning to ask this for quite some time but…"_

"_About Aidou-san being in that corner? Me as well. Ichijo-san?" Shiki asked._

"_Don't look at me. I have no clue what Kaname is up to."_

_Akatsuki ran his finger through his hair. Between Hanabusa's normal weirdness and Ruka's confining herself to her room, he was stressed._

"_I spoke with Uncle Aidou on the phone this morning…" he confessed._

"_And?" Ruka asked as she walked down the stairs of the elegant dorm. Her hand that clenched onto the rail was trembling a bit._

"_Hanabusa's dad has given Aidou to Kaname," he said. _

"_As a sex slave?" Shiki asked as he took a stick of Pocky from Rima with his mouth._

"_No… like as a father or guardian or something," Akatsuki explained._

"_So Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama got married yesterday to adopt him? That's the only logical way of thinking! Kaname might not really love her!" Ruka went on._

"_That's a bit strange…. Even for Kaname," Ichijo thought aloud. _

_Rima pouted out her bottom lip. "I want to play house."_

"_Good idea, Rima!" Ichijo said. "Shiki? Be my lover?"_

"_Yes, Love. "_

"_Wait what?" Rima sneered! "Shiki! Then I'm your bitch!"_

"_Uncle Shiki, Uncle Ichijo, Rima- the secret lover interest. Akatsuki, you can stay the cousin! Ruka…" Ruka glowered at Ichijo who was speaking. "Grandma."_

"_GRANDMA?"_

"_Then it's decided," Ichijo clapped his hands together. "We'll tell Kaname and Aidou the good news as soon as time out is over!"_

"_I think Hanabusa heard us. Just look at the way he's jumping up and down. He wants to speak but is listening to Papa," Rima said._

"_No, no, no. He just really has to pee.," Shiki corrected._

"_Ah."_

_A short class field trip across campus- Uncle Ichijo the line leader, Cousin Akatsuki the caboose. .._

_The Headmaster continued to sign. _

"_My goodness, I don't understand exactly what is going on here. But Kaname changed his family so this must be alright."_

_Even later…._

_Rumors had spread through campus. Zero knocked on Kaname's door that night. _

"_What is it, Kiryu-kun?" Kaname asked questionably._

"_I'm the godmother." _

_With that, Zero shut the door._

_And even later after that…_

_Aidou continued to hop. "Mmmmhmmm (hello?) MMMMMMMMMM? (HELLO?)_

_

* * *

_

**_There you have the family roles! Rima's also gonna be a sluttish bunny pet. I might have to change it up to fit the ideas I have planned for all of this. But until then… (and yes, our beloved yaoi is coming) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER -Kizee_**


	4. Owner

Kaname woke up the next night with a dream of Aidou. He was running through campus butt naked throwing rose pedals. Naturally, he awoke with a scream. Glancing at his clock, he realized he had woken up two hours ahead of sunset. Much too early. He rolled over to go back to bed, Yuuki's hand pressed against his chest. He cringed at her feel. Something was most definitely off.

Then it hit him.

"Aidou!" He jumped from his bed, grabbing his nearest white button up shirt. He didn't even take the time to put it on correctly. As a matter of fact- it was inside out. He rushed down the stares the best way a pureblood lord could allow himself to rush. Only to slow down his pace to see Aidou exactly where he had been sent. Not ever moving.

"Aidou," he said smoothly. There was no reply from the younger boy. "Aidou…"

Kaname came closer to see Hanabusa's forehead pressed to the wall, in deep sleep. Kaname stood there for a second in some form of awe.

"You idiot…" he said as he threw Hanabusa over his shoulder. "You could have laid down."

The only other words he had muttered before retreating back to his room with Hanabusa.

. . .

He laid Hanabusa down on his red sofa. 'He drools on that, he dies.' Kaname decided. He turned to take a shower when he heard Yuuki's cute little yawn sound she made when she wakes up. It only annoyed him today.

"Onii-sama?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"I have forgotten to release Aidou of his timeout last night," he said. "It was my mistake and I wish to make it up to him."

Yuuki glanced at the foot she saw from the couch. "That him?"

"Yes."

Yuuki stretched her arms. "Okay, you boys have your big boy talk. The woman of this household will go make breakfast for the family." Yuuki got up and began to change into one of the three outfits she ever wears on this show.

"Household?" Kaname's eyebrows raised.

"Well yea," she pouted. "We're a big family now. Even Zero!"

Kaname snarled.

"Well… maybe not Zero. Either way! This dorm is our house and I will be keeping it in order!"

Yuuki fist punch the air before tripping over the rug. She got up quickly and placed her hand on the door. "I'll make you a pancake, nii-sama."

Yuuki danced over and kissed Kaname gently. He grunted and nodded in reply. She smiled big and ran out the door, leaving it to swing shut on it's own.

Kaname felt wrong. He went to the bathroom but stopped. He watched Hanabusa's sleeping face and thought of an idea.

…

When Hanabusa awoke the room was fuzzy. He felt funny. Everything was a blur- both his vision and his thoughts. He stood up hurriedly, only to catch his balance on the couch he could barely make out. He heard running water coming from another door. Which reminded him of something else…

"Bath… room!" He shouted and stumbled towards the brown rectangle. He felt for a handle before toppling head over heels (literally) in. He felt around for something it help himself up. Feeling the shower curtain he used that, climbing his way back to his feet using that. The curtain slid open and he soon searched guidance of another support object. He felt around aimlessly until hitting what felt to him like a long and hairy…

Blinking harder, Hanabusa focused his vision enough to see bloody red eyes glazing over him. He felt his body grow heavy as he stumbled back. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaname-sama?"

Pulled upward forcibly by the wrists, Hanabusa found himself being walked back wards by Kaname. Hi s waste hit the edge of the bed and he was pushed onto it. Kaname towered over him, his arms on each side of his body.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. He dug deeper into the flesh around Hanabusa's wrists, making him bite his lip to only whimper. "Aidou…"

"I'm sorry!" Aidou cried. He felt his life flash before his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered again. Kaname lunged forward and Hanabusa closed his eyes, ready for a final blow. It took him a good five seconds before he realized he was being hugged. Then another ten to realize Kaname was completely naked around him. Kaname pushed himself up and looked at Hanabusa bitterly.

" 'I'm sorry'?" Kaname mimicked. He grabbed at Aidou's shirt all too quickly and began ripping it off, the buttons gave away easily. "I believe we have a much stronger bond than that.

"Ow-"

Kaname used one hand to pin Hanabusa's hands above his head. It was easy for him, Hanabusa was drugged and vulnerable. All so easy. "You still don't understand your position. I own you. You're mine. Yuuki may want to play mommy but I…"

Kaname slid Aidou's pants down. He used his knee to keep Hanabusa's legs obedient to his will.

"That hurts!"

"Do you even understand you were given to me because you're worthless? Or who has now become your owner?"

The rest of Hanabusa's pants came off. His face squinted in as he tried not to scream. Kaname leaned down and began playing his tongue around Hanabusa's nipple. "What do you mean?"

"You won't be able to move around much anyway until the drugs wear off. You might as well enjoy this. An atonement from your master."

Hanabusa gasped. "I left you there all night. And you obeyed, every last order, even in sleep. You deserve what you've been wanting, am I right?"

'I'll teach you,' Kaname thought. 'and this time… you won't forget.'

You won't forget how words effect your life. I hate you…. I love you… all of it confused Kaname. He didn't understand what Hanabusa wanted for him or what he wanted from Hanabusa himself.

"N-no!" with Aidou flipped over, his knees holding him up on the bed, liquid escaped his mouth. His feet tried to grip to the surface of the smooth sheets so he was not to slip.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise that you are a virgin. I'll be gentle. Be grateful."

Hanabusa clutched the fabric as tight as he could. "S-stop!"

"If I don't do a thorough job in preparing you…" Kaname through the bottle he was using to the side. "If you don't want to be in a lot of pain, just keep still."

Aidou, now with one arm pinned behind his back and tummy on the bed, struggled only a bit. By now Hanabusa's face was completely red and the corners of his eyes began to form tears. As Kaname's fingers slid smoothly with the help of the lotion he moaned. When one of the fingers was slid in to his hole he jolted forward with a pained shriek. Water jumped from his eyes as he fought against the urge to scream again.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He trembled under Kaname firm grasp, he struggled and struggled to no prevail. "No… more!" he begged, tears streaming down his face now. "Why are you doing this? It's weird!"

Kaname pushed on him harder, making him moan even louder. "Do you really think you have the right to say that? … When you're getting so hard again so quickly from being violated in the back by another man's fingers?" Kaname slid in again, Hanabusa continued his sounds.

"This was meant to be as a reward," Kaname began to stroke Hanabusa's front. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Kaname licked his ear. "This was my form of an apology for last night. Believe me, I could make this hurt." Kaname squeezed Aidou's front to hard. The boy could no longer take it and urinated on the bed. Kaname released him and sat over the edge of the bed.

What was he doing? To Aidou? Never knowing when to stop Aidou? He was so confused. But one look at that boy's face brought the sadistic him back alive. He couldn't take it. He wanted more.

He licked his fingers. "After this, you will go apologize to Yuuki."

The arrogant Aidou seemed to come back.

"Yuuki? Why that baka woman can-"

"Can what?" Kaname found himself holding Hanabusa's legs apart. "You will obey me."

He inserted himself into Hanabusa. Making the boy jolt back accordingly. His mouth was wide in disbelief. "Relax, I said!"

Aidou's teary face never stopped looking at Kaname. The Kaname who had even refused to use his pureblood control. He didn't understand what he was doing. "Aidou!"

Kaname wrapped his arms around him again. "Aidou…" Hanabusa continued to whimper at his touch. He finally released him, leaving him to clutch his naked body- now covered in bruises.

Kaname now that of himself as a monster.

Aidou was never serious. Aidou had never felt the way he led on… this was some impudent boy's way of expressing feelings. Feelings he had taken the wrong way. As Kaname covered Hanabusa up with one of his own shirts he heard Aidou whisper. "But you're just teasing me…"

Kaname felt a smile spread across his lips. He slid on some clothes to get ready to take to the Headmaster about normal school things. Before he left the room Kaname said smoothly:

"Maybe I am."

* * *

**REVIEW AND I'D LOVE YOU! :3**


	5. This Poor Horse

GUH! I'm calling him Aidou again! Typing "Hanabusa" all the time is so damn annoying! Aidou's dad will be "Mister Aidou" from now on then (if ever needed). :P AHHHH! I learned his real name in the newest VK chapter! Aizen! It's too bad you find out only after…. Well. No spoilers. Nu-uh! Not from this girl! ;)

Also… Thanks to sairakanzaki, A-Kain, Kit Kat-chan xx, and lojeloce of namimori for reviewing this story. I very happy! ^^ And to Sami who hasn't reviewed but has talked to me about it XD THANKS!

* * *

After Kaname was gone Aidou stayed on the bed, shaken completely. His fists wrapped around the thin sheets.

Kaname had just did him.

Like, did him, did him. He was so confused. Was this the purebloods farthest joke to tease his feelings? I sick joke he was taking to far? Or was he serious. Kaname always seemed serious.

'But Kaname would never be this serious.'

Aidou rolled off the bed. He gave himself permission to use the shower in the Kuran room. Kaname's soap, Kaname's shampoo, Kaname's acne cream (haha just kidding), Kaname's toothbrush. When Aidou came by Yuuki's tampon he was dumbfounded. What was it? What did it do? Where did it go? Were there different sizes?

Aidou gasped, suddenly realizing what it was for. "You stick it in your ass hole to make your self more flexible for sex!" It all made sense to the young boy now. He took a few.

After Aidou washed up and ran to his room in nothing but a towel to grab some clothes, he was ready for the day. He looked at his clock. It was half an hour longer before even the earliest of risers would be waking up.

And words echoed through his head: " 'After this, you will go apologize to Yuuki.' "

Absolute command. Aidou felt an already childish wave of arrogance fill him. Why her? What had always made her so special, Aidou now knew. He just couldn't take it still, even in facing the truth of the pureblood mistress.

It was all wrong.

However, Kaname's bidding will always be done.

…

Yuuki was found in the kitchen. Causing a smoke bomb of some sort. Obviously annoyed, Yuuki was detaching all the smoke alarms within seeing range of the dorm. Fans were blowing smoke out (of at least the kitchen). Aidou coughed and fanned the air in front of him. "Yuuki-sama?"

Yuuki was transformed; hair tied back in a pink scrunchy loosely, flour covered her round pink cheeks, and I soft yellow print apron with matching chicks covered her body. She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Hana-chan! Would you like eggs for break-"

Aidou found himself gazing upon the marble tiled floor, his hands pressing to sides. "I apologize for my actions yesterday."

Yuuki's face was sad for a moment. That of a disappointed straight A kid getting a 89% on a report card. She walked over to Aidou and lifted his face in her hands. "I'm mommy now, Hana-chan," she said before pinching the hell out of his cheeks. "Just say 'sowee momma!' and it's all better! See? Try!"

Aidou's eyes changed shade as the skin of his cheeks was pulled all directions on a geography map. "S-sowee… momma!" he babbled out. Yuuki stopped and gave him a hug, enclosing him into her bosom.

"Want to help mommy make breakfast?" She asked, suddenly pulling him out of her embrace to look him in square in the shoulders.

Thoughts of Kaname's wrath after not helping entered his head. A bull stomping on the beautiful and delicate lavender flower he saw himself as. "Sure," he subsided.

"Oh, goodness, yay!" Yuuki ran over to the refrigerator. First Aidou cracked eggs and, never having any experience of doing a thing in his life, failed. After the fifth eggshell had been tossed into the bowl he was making use of, Yuuki had fired him. "Mommy had stopped him."

Mommy, momma, momma, mommy…. She drilled these words into his head. Her own precious little Hana-chan to be called in return.

Milk. Because soon the family would awaken, glasses of milk had to be poured and placed on the table. Then plates and silver wear. Aidou was agitated at all of the work. A dinner at iHop would suffice. He was carrying a bunch of plates when a strong hand clamped his shoulder. Missing a step in his stride, Aidou had wobbled the plates, letting one fall to the ground and crash, the others remained on his arm.

"I-I-I apologize," Aidou said quickly and dropped to his knees. He began picking up the shattered pieces.

"Well don't rush to that! You'll cut-" Kaname kneeled down beside Aidou with grace. Kaname's strong hand wrapped around Aidou's wrist quickly, nudging him away from the glass. "Don't-"

Kaname watched Aidou's head lift up to look at him that moment. His blond hair bounced against his face as his ice blue eyes grew larger and larger in fear. His hand shook for a second before he struggled against the grip. "I-I-I-I-"

He couldn't say what he wanted to say. He did not even know what it was that he wanted to say. Fear and emotions drained into him and, before he knew it, his hand was raised by his side. Kaname had a small scratch now, very small and clean. Red began to outline it. He had scratched Kaname.

"Aidou…" Kaname said, running his thumb over his cut. He licked the blood of the scratch that no longer existed.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaname-sama!" His signature puppy shiver.

"Yuuki," Kaname said as he hoisted Aidou over his shoulder with on arm, "We're going to milk the cow."

Yuuki popped her head out of the kitchen. "Cow?" she asked but decided to stop. She watched Kaname and Aidou strut out of the dining hall into the open air. The door shut before she processed and replied t herself. "Well okay…" and she turned back to the kitchen, tending to a pancake that ironically resembled a dick.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou's pale face maintained a new some-what permanent flush. His face cringed slightly as Kaname tossed him over the side of a horse, belly down. They were in the Cross Academy stables.

"I hade the mind to lash your beautiful naked skin with a horse whip." Kaname put his hand up Aidou's shirt. He traced down his back the place he would've struck first. He then wrapped his hands around Aidou's waste and used two of his fingers on each hand to latch around his paints. Slowly, he started slipping them off, boxers and all. "But now," the clothes dropped to the dirty stable floor, "I'd rather take you."

Aidou moaned as Kaname attempted to pull him off of the horses back, he gripped the other side of the horse tightly. He held on for his dear life. Kaname grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him closer. Close enough for him to enter Aidou. Aidou's face cringed slightly but he couldn't very well resist any longer. Kaname was completely in control. His hands reached for Kaname's which were covering his own front, a gentle gesture. Kaname stopped going in and out for a split second as Aidou did this.

"I love you," Aidou whispered. He knew very well how much he was being taken advantage of. He realized Kaname was just trying to get him to give up or something. He was never sure of his intensions. Whatever they may be, he couldn't help himself.

And then Kaname just let go. He stepped away from Aidou and Aidou turned around in confusion. Then her heard a horse snorting and Zero shouting.

"Oi! I know you're here! Come out, Kuran!" Kaname shoved Aidou and his pants under a large pile of hey and stepped out into the walk way. The open doors behind him showed the bright sun, giving Kaname a glow Zero could not glare at directly.

"What are you-"

"Congratulations, Zero. I've heard the you have chosen to be my possessions Godmother," Kaname seemed to almost mock.

Zero made a face. "It was Yuuki's idea!"

"Ah, yes. Yuuki…." Kaname looked at Zero who seemed to still regret ever having lost her. A long time ago Kaname would have thought Zero was the one he wanted. Kaname wanted Zero more than anything… But Yuuki was who Zero had wanted. Out of uncontrollable circumstances, Kaname had turned his sister back to herself- something he never intended to do. He played with her mind, getting close to Zero in the process. In the end, he had gotten Yuuki, leaving Zero with nothing.

And now he wanted neither one.

Now he had someone he could easily have. Someone who could never resist.

Aidou was all his.

* * *

Review? OMK! Please? OwO


	6. iHOP on the Bus

**Hey I came back!:D And I wrote something and am writing more c: Whooooooot. Thanks to everyone who's been commenting! It's what got me going again c;**

* * *

"Kuran! Do you even hear a word I'm saying?" Zero suddenly snapped Kaname back to where he was- horse stalls. The one true place Zero had truly ever belonged- with a bunch of smelly animals.

Aidou stayed silently in the heap of HAY, trying to listen through the barrier.

"Yes sir, mister prefect sir. You have my word that you can give Aidou his birthday spankings every odd number of age."

Zero's face flushed. "I-I-I …. good."

Aidou felt a rush of uneasiness go over him. Zero Kiryu? Really? "Ka-" he began.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "If that's all Zero…."

"Senpai…"

"Or maybe you want to give him his baths as well? My Zero, you've become some character lately…"

"Kuran! You! UGH!" Zero turned quickly and felt his cheeks before storming away.

As soon as Aidou felt Zero's hormonal outraged aura leave the presence of the perimeter, he stuck his head out of the hay pile. "Kaname-sama! On my birthday?"

Kaname's foot came down on his head hard. It squished Aidou's skull beneath it against the hard dirt floor. "Property has no right to speak."

"Bu-"

"Don't sass me," Kaname's voice came off with a twang around 'sass.'

Aidou processed this tone for a second. "Yessir…."

Kaname's eyes lifted slightly before removing his weight. "Good, you'll compensate later."

Aidou stood up. "Compensate? Oi! Wait!"

. . .

Yuuki burned the food so The Big Kuran Household journeyed to iHop. One of the Headmaster's charitable donations for a charter bus and the happy family was on there way to the iHop which was only 15 minutes away…. By foot.

"Ohhhhh, Aunt Rima, please don't give your cousin a lap dance…. It's immoral," Yuuki fidgeted behind the seat of Rima and Shiki. Rima was rubbing on Shiki's penis with her pants was she pleased so she was facing him…. And Yuuki who was behind her.

She licked her lollipop. "It goes without saying that you do your own brother. Our family isn't exactly moral."

"Hmmmf." Yuuki pouted and looked to her right. Kaname had Aidou by the collar and he and Zero were fighting.

"Control your whiny child! It is just like the parents of this country to not know how to control there own," Zero grumbled.

"You don't think I know how to control my kid?" Kaname yelled.

"DADDY!" Aidou whined.

"Shut up!" Kaname slapped Aidou on the face.

"Kaname, That's not how you treat a child…." Yuuki said quietly.

"That's right, Kuran! It's all in the wrist!" Zero grabbed Aidou and did a firm back hand.

"That's not exactly what I meant either….."

Akatsuki walked up from the back. "She's right." He said in his deep voice that everyone listened too. "If you're punishing a child…." he sat down once more and bent Aidou over his lap. "He needs a good spanking." Yuuki nodded in agreement with a clenched fist on her chest.

Akatsuki spanked Aidou about three times. "Oi! Akatsuki! What do you think you're doing? That's degrading! Ow! Kiryu! Not you too! This is no way to treat a high school- OW! Kaname? I mean….. daddy? Why…." Aidou whimpered in tears. This just wasn't fair. "No! Why are you taking off your belts? STOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

**I have another chapter ready that I will upload in a week or so if I'm getting the reviews I'm hoping for. If not I'll just chill out until I do. Bai!**

**COMMENT? **


	7. BJ Bathroom

**Okay, three reviews is enough- I must show this D:**

* * *

Everyone sat around the three iHop tables that had been squished together for them. It was about noon by now but Yuuki was going to have her family breakfast if it was the last thing she ever did. And here they were.

"And… crayons for our little one." Yuuki kissed Aidou who was sitting on Kaname's lap.

"Okay lady, we don't give kids prices to adults like him," The nasal voice new jersey accented waitress pointed at Aidou with her pen. She smacked her gun which made the huge mole on her chin jiggle.

"That's okay," Aidou sang, "I'll just have mommy's special milk…" Aidou played with a strand of Kaname's hair.

"You folk are weird," The waitress walked off.

"Um…. What does that mean?" Yuuki asked.

"That's it," Kaname through Aidou over his shoulder and started walking to the men's room.

"Daddy! Noooo! Not another spanking! Please! Mommy!" Aidou cried out as he reached for Yuuki who was getting farther and farther away.

He was slammed against the wall to the handicap stall. Aidou clasped his hands over his head in a praying position. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama. It was just a joke…"

Kaname leaned over Aidou and looked down at him. "You're hungry?"

"Well that's why we're here…" Kaname growled, "I mean yes!" Aidou squeaked.

"Take it," Kaname said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me explain myself, eat…" Kaname looked away.

"You want….. Oh!" Aidou scrambled to his knees and placed his hands on Kaname's hips. He looked up at Kaname who looked back down at him. Aidou bumped Kaname's bump with his nose. "Is this what I was sitting on?" Kaname growled once more. "…. sir?"

Aidou ignored the fact that Kaname did not reply. He simply took the palm of his hand and gave Kaname a rub. He felt the slightly most dampness seep through and he started circling his fingers on both sides of Kaname's tip through his pants.

'Think Aidou…. What would yours want….' Aidou got into the mind of his own penis and began to work. He leaned in closer and gently bit Kaname's tip which made Kaname move slightly. "Do you not like that?" Aidou questioned worriedly. "Some people aren't like that…"

"No, no…. it's good." Kaname looked away once more.

Aidou bit him again.

"Nnnn," Kaname's knees bent a little. Aidou applied more pressure and watched Kaname bit his own lip.

The pants. Aidou started undoing the belt that had been mercilessly pounding him just twenty minutes before. He loosened it around Kaname's waste and began to slid his pants and briefs (he's a briefs) down. And behold, Kaname's penis. Like every penis, it was ugly. But for as a penis goes, it was glorious. On a scale of 1 to porn star. It was a firm 9.

Aidou it to his lips. He licked the very tip slightly and moved it along the tip of his teeth playfully. He felt he was doing great build up before Kaname whispered sharply: "Just throat it, you tease!"

Aidou did so, slightly slow, but mainly fast. He listened to Kaname's light moans and panting grow heavier. When Aidou reached under to gently massage a ball, Kaname's head jerked back and a nice noise escaped his mouth. Aidou saw the sweat glisten off his beautiful face.


	8. Titty Feast

**Thank you! TO:** _The Pocky Machine, STEGOSARAUS101, Cole-Hyuuga, reddoggie_, **and** _sairakanzaki_ **for your reviews. Without them I wouldn't bother writting. Thanks a bunch! 333**

* * *

Getting kicked out of the restaurant was humiliating to say the least.

Aidou and Kaname had stepped out of the bathroom stall to be greeted by the merriest manager of all the land. And Mary Land wasn't pleased. She was so angry she kicked the family out of her restaurant. With their pictures behind the register so none of them could ever return again.

Kaname explained to everyone about what had happened and why they could never return. Hanabusa had left such a massive stench in the facility that the building didn't even need to hire an exterminator for the month. However, the toilet itself clogged so badly that the water in the bathroom burst and now the building was paying for expenses. A disturbance of peace, Kaname had said. Better Hanabusa's pride than his own.

…

Yuuki laid on the couch with Aidou huddled up in her lap. This was what she enjoyed most about this family of hers- the love and warmth. Aidou managed a sniffle, just begging Yuuki to ask for the cause. When she did, Aidou replied, "You don't think I did what Daddy said, do you mommy?"

"Oh, Aidou," she sighed., "There's no shame in what happened. You're a little boy who is simply not eating correctly. You need a much healthier diet."

Aidou grimaced. He looked up with the back of his head still on her lap, hoping to look Yuuki in the face to ask what she meant. He turned and ended up plopping right into her newly developed chest. It must have come with her vampire change, Aidou always remembered her as a flat chest teen. Not the plump bosomed dame. Aidou saw the indents in her black undershirt for her uniform. Her well rounded nipples poked out teasingly for the night class to see. Aidou wondered how thin bras must be in Japan, because this always seemed to happen in the anime he watched.

Aidou felt his mouth water until drool crept to the corners of his mouth. He swallowed.

"You know, mommy, the best thing for a child's health would be the milk of his mother…" It was a shot in the dark, but Aidou took his chance as he saw fit.

"I'll go to the fridge-" Yuuki began to lean over to get up, landing her boobs into Aidou's face completely. Metapod used harden. Aidou's voice muffled from in between her two lady humps.

"Mmmmom. Fit fown," he said. Yuuki leaned back to the couch- her boobs bouncing in reaction. Aidou enjoyed his view. "I meant I mothers natural milk. Like in cats."

"Kitties!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Yes, cute little kittens are given milk straight from their mother," Aidou explained.

"Oh! Breast feeding!" Yuuki shouted.

"Shhhhhhh!" Aidou warned, "but yes. So can your baby boy….?"

"Well I don't see why not." Yuuki smiled. She began to unbutton her shirt- revealing the chest that didn't fail in sight. I light pink bra remained. Yuuki closed her eyes and reached back to unfasten her undergarments. She looked at Aidou to explain that it was okay.

He leaned up to her and fondled her left side. Squeezing her a bit to see her blush. He smirked and placed his lips around her soft pink nipple. He sucked.

Deep down, Aidou was pleased. Kaname had lied to keep what was between them a secret. He had used his pureblood cool to keep suspicion down. Hanabusa was not ashamed of what was between them. Aidou loved Kaname to the bottom of his heart. Kaname would shame Aidou to no end to hide this. Aidou was sucking up his silent revenge, no matter the consequence may be. Because Kaname would be delivering his punishment. And if it was Kaname, Hanabusa Aidou did not mind the pain. It was love.

Aidou switched to the right side and sucked harder.

* * *

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES**

**Comment? ;o**


	9. (not) THE END

Aidou had been prepared. Slaps, hits, words, chores, scolding eyes…. He knew it all so well. He wasn't prepared to be tied to a bed in Kaname's room for over twenty-four hours in counting….

"Kaname-sama!" He cried out, "thirsty…."

"Milk?" Yuuki walked in the room in Kaname's stead. She placed her tiny hands on her slim hips. "I don't think so, Hana-chan. You lied to mommy. You're a bad boy."

"Where's Kaname-sama?" Aidou grumbled.

"He does not wish to see your tainted face. He has instructed me to keep you as I please. And as I pleased, I let your Aunt Rima and Uncle Shiki have our room for the night." Yuuki tied a scarf around Aidou's mouth. "No noises. They don't know you're here and were instructed not to cum on our bed." Yuuki slid the transparent curtains shut that bordered the bed. "Have fun."

Aidou spent the night silently sobbing to the sounds of kinky sex.

"Oh!" Aidou saw the silhouette of Rima- on her hands and knees on the floor. Her head swayed back and her pigtail bobbed with them. The bumps in her chest were pinched roughly when Shiki grabbed them from behind her. He thrusted once more and Rima moaned to the crack of a whip.

Aidou never slept that night…. Eight hours of intercourse amazed even him. Shiki was a fertile man. However, Aidou must have drifted off into sleep at some point because when he awoke from his second day of punishment. Kaname was in front of him- shirtless.

* * *

**I'm done. I hate bad reviews. I can't handle them right now. I'm done. The end.**


	10. Jk, Woodshed

**Good news, guys c: I've had a horribe year and I think I'm ready to get back to writing this thing c: It's so funny and I LOVE the reviews. It cheers me up. So keep 'em coming c:**

* * *

Kaname didn't take his eyes off Kaname for a long, long time. It was an eternity for Aidou, sweat dripped down his face with the bittersweet want of knowing…. But at the same time not. Anything could happen to him. Absolutely anything…

And it did.

"Aidou,"

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou gasped out in return. He was thrilled to hear a sound in this dead silence…. And most of all he loved that the sound was his name.

"You're going to be punished now."

Deffinate. Final. Kaname's words were law. Aidou gulped, waiting for further instruction.

"Over the years I've diciplined you in as many ways as I could think of."

"I know," Aidou shivered at some of his old tasks.

"And even some of the punishments Akatsuki put out for you," Kaname said.

"Wait, what?" This was knew. Aidou began thinking which horrinle things Akatsuki would do to him…. And he soon realized it would have been all.

"But this punishment is of my very own," Kaname continued, "Old fashion."

"A bar of soap?" Aidou asked in hope. He wanted nothing more than to have this over with and be in Kaname's arms again.

"A switching." Kaname corrected.. Aidou's eyes widened in shock. Was this for real?

"A…."

"It's simple. A trip to the woodshed, if you will. As soon as I release you from this room, you are to go to the courtyard and cut three branches- of your arms length- for yourself. After, ask Ichijo for one of his knives and skin them so that they are smooth and without buds. I want you back here laying naked on your belly right on this bed before morning."

Aidou gulped… "That's a little absurd."

"I have never gotten through to you and today will be the day to start. But first," Kaname cut Aidou's ties and forced him across his knees. "A little warm up."

_Thwack Thwack Thwack _

Aidou gasped and gaped at the ground he was know staring at… Kaname-sama was… _spanking_ him! It was every fan girls dream! Or at least he thought until he felt the cool air as his boxers slid to his knees. The constant pounding against his backside started to sting and he squirmed.

Kaname hit the back of his legs and Aidou yelped. "Still," he commanded. Aidou did his best, taking every stroke and knowing he deserved it. And after five minutes, he was done. Aidou stood up and rubbed his sore bottom.

"You are realeaed," Kaname said. "Aidou,"

Aidou looked at Kaname. "Leave those down,"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed and left the room in a hurry to fulfil his task.

Kaname walked over the window and puled aside his curtain to wach Aidou run away to the court yard. He chuckled.

* * *

**KAYSO I have no clue when I'll ever finish it, it normally has to do with the reviews. Until then!**


	11. Titty Job

Hey, I wrote a chapter thing years later oops! Pretty much all of this story was done my middle school/freshman year in high school days and it ran through my mind the other day and I thought I'd update. Also I think it's funny now that I reread this because I work at an IHOP. Anyways enjoy! And thank you for caring about my young self creations - Kizee

* * *

Aidou did manage to pull up his heart shaped boxers to run across campus, if Kaname was to go through with this punishment a few more strokes couldn't possible be more embarrassing than having his noodle wobble in the breeze. Taking the branches was not all that hard. A few fan girls here and there ran up to him to make small talk, wiggling there cute butts back and forth as the giggled with glee. Aidou felt his own butt respond with the heat from his warm up slaps. No way was this going to be easy. Lastly, to find Ichigo.

"Hanabusa-san, explain to me why you need my knife for those branches you're holding."

Aidou sighed in frustration. He should have borrowed the knife first and given it back later. These branches forced him to come up with an elaborate lie. "You see! Snowman! I want to build a snow man! And it needs to have hands so your knives will shape them perfectly!"

"There's no snow..."

"I KNOW THAT," Aidou grabbed the knife Ichigo had loosely in his hand and ran off.

"Mmm. Do you like this?" Yuuki asked, as she kneeled, legs spread in front of Kaname's couch. He sat there dominantly, naked-proud-expecting. She continued to finger herself before undoing her buttons to let her full breasts plop out. She pushed them together and started to fuck Kaname with her chest. He remained hard and only grew to peak as she slipped her tongue around his balls and sucked each one thoroughly. Her tongue found its way back to the tip by slowly licking the shaft. She then began to suck. Up and down, so deep a sword swallower could have been impressed. Her technique was flawless and Kaname could only imagine the practice Zero had received. It saddened him, None-the-less, he had the benefits. Her long hair bounced against her ass and her moans only grew with pace. He grabbed her hair and guided her harder and faster to absorb him. Kaname pulled her hair back and forced her chest forward and her head back, ready to receive his cum. Which is just how he wanted it. And when Aidou opened the door, Kaname ejaculated thick and white onto moaning Yuuki's chest. Just how he wanted it.

* * *

:D comment. just do.


End file.
